


Sakura's Prized Possession

by TheSkellobit



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dakimakura, Dirty Thoughts, Dry Humping, Futanari, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkellobit/pseuds/TheSkellobit
Summary: Sakura has been grappling with some thoughts about her lost-then-found big brother. In order to keep those thoughts in check, she finds herself grappling with something else.





	Sakura's Prized Possession

Princess Sakura always strives to maintain her air of Hoshidan royal dignity despite her shy nature getting the best of her. She was poised, gentle, and polite to a fault. Looking at someone like her, you could never expect her to be anything but the picture of purity and innocence she exuded. And you would be right; Sakura really was all of those things. A bright beacon of light in an already shining kingdom.

But even the brightest light had a tiny bit of darkness underneath it.

As sweet and charming as the youngest princess of Hoshido was, even she fell victim to unchaste behavior at times. But in keeping with her commitment to remaining dignified, she would handle herself accordingly and with the grace you would come to expect from a royal such as herself.

"HNNNG~!" Sakura sounded with a strained grunt as she thrust her hips forward. Her flushed pink cock had released a flood of semen directly into the pillow she was furiously humping into. Globs of translucent white sprayed wildly over the long plushy head rest, staining the image printed on it.

Sakura rolled off of the body-sized pillow, panting vigorously after another heated hump session with her most prized possession. Her cock had finally gone soft and tired from the ordeal, limply lying against her stomach while her chest gently rose and fell in tune with her breathing.

Some time ago, after Sakura's long lost brother Corrin had returned to Hoshido, she found herself harboring feelings for the handsome silver-haired man. Feelings that went beyond familial love. Feelings that were... impure in nature. She did all she could to lock these emotions away. She couldn't-- she shouldn't-- have these feelings! Not for her own kin! And yet, her heart would pound tirelessly whenever they were together. Merely talking to the prince would leave the nervous princess with a tent under her shrine maiden robes that would be obvious if not for her choice of attire. These feelings were wrong, without a doubt, but she was powerless to suppress them.

Rather than giving into her desires and bring shame upon the family name, Sakura found different avenues to sate her more base instincts. The one method she favored most was the one she had currently indulged in. Thanks to some red-headed merchant woman, Sakura managed to secure a most wonderful item. It was a very long pillow, taller than even she, with the image of Corrin printed on both sides with a face that straddled the line between flustered and shocked. It even had the neat detail of one side depicting him from the front and the other from the back. The merchant who sold it to her called it a "Bodypillow." Appropriate given it's length. This bodypillow did so much in helping Sakura ease her sexual desires and had become her main method of relieving her cock of pent up tension whenever she needed it, among other uses.

That was a few weeks ago and since then, Sakura had been making liberal use of her big-brother-bodypillow. The once soft, white fabric of the item had since gained a much different palor after weeks of use. It had become encrusted in semen and traces of other fluids could be detected just from the musty odor alone. Of course, Sakura made sure to carefully wash it after too much abuse. A covert trip to the bath and good use of soap and other fragrant elixirs was all it took to get her favorite thing in the world all nice and clean.

Its ease of use was perhaps it's best quality. No matter how much Sakura used it, and she tended to have daily use of it, it barely needed that much work to get clean. Good thing too, as it had a few other uses as well. Aside from draining her cock of copious amounts of jizz, it shockingly enough did serve as a great pillow as well. Either to rest her head or to cuddle up against, it was usually her go-to method for sleeping either way. After many days of cumming and drooling all over it, it became apparent that it was also quite absorbent. Even if it would eventually require a good scrub, it took a LOT before it would show signs of crusting over with spittle or dried spunk from wet dreams or deliberately being fucked.

To that end, Sakura had on occasion even used the pillow as an impromptu bathroom. There were nights where Sakura would have a bad dream after one of Azura's scary stories and wake up with wet blankets. Since obtaining her brother-pillow, that problem had solved itself. Even on nights where she had the foresight to use the restroom before bed, the castle did get a bit creepy at night and she wouldn't dream of asking her retainers or even her siblings to escort her like some child. In such a case, she reasoned the best course of action was to simply take advantage of her pillow's absorbent properties and do what came naturally.

And so, this was what helped Sakura maintain her demeanor in public while also finding an outlet for her urges. Yet, even though she had some way to vent, it hadn't done much in quelling how easily it was for her to require its use whenever she was around her big brother.

Some time after her latest trip to her room, the Hoshidan royal family were called together to discuss their plans for the continued restoration of Hoshido. Their gathering had mainly taken place outdoors, walking through the plaza and marketplace just to get a good eye on what parts of the capital needed attention. Whenever the siblings separated to tackle different districts, Sakura, without fail, would volunteer to stay by Corrin and accompany him.

"We've done a lot of work on this area, but there's still the matter of the resident's homes." Corrin spoke while Sakura pretended to listen.

Even after the war was over, Corrin still preferred wearing that odd Nohrian armor he showed up with when they first met. Not that she complained. One aspect that Sakura very much appreciated was the tight black leggings and the opening around the waist the armor left, granting the princess a good view of her brother's assets.

When the gentle breeze whipped Corrin's cape up just a tad, Sakura found her eyes drifting to Corrin's tight ass packed into those clothes. Oh, how she longed to grab hold of those firm, muscular cheeks and give them a deep squeeze! Even when the wind was calm, she still had other places to ogle. The crotch area left nothing to the imagination. Sakura could very easily tell that her brother embodied the word "big" when she looked below the belt. She would bet a fortune that her modest length wouldn't even compare to his. What would it even look like? Is it petite and smooth like hers? Or perhaps, true to his draconic nature, was it rough and powerful just like when he became a scaled beast? Gods, just thinking about it made her underwear tighten!

"Sakura? Are you listening?" Corrin asked, turning to his little sister who had the hungriest grin he ever did see.

"Uh, y-yes! I agree! With... what you were saying!" Sakura replied as quickly as she could when she realized he was looking right at her prying eyes.

Corrin chuckled, noticing a spot of drool leaking from the side of the blossom-haired girl's mouth. "Hey, why don't we get some lunch. It has been sometime since we've last eaten." Corrin offered his hand.

Sakura practically skipped to her brother's side, not entirely sure why he offered to take her to eat, but the more time she got to spend with him, the better.

After a long day of assessing Hoshido's condition and discussing what steps they should take with her older siblings, Sakura had finally returned to her room. The sun had long sank behind the mountains and the night sky had taken hold. All in all, it was a wonderful day. Sakura got to spend nearly the entire time with Corrin as well as being treated to lunch. In fact, she wouldn't see Ryoma, Takumi and Hinoka until dinner far later in the afternoon. It was a tiring day, but ultimately a fun one, and it was nice to be back in her own room to relax

More importantly, it was nice to finally have some alone time with her favorite thing in the world.

Peeking outside of her bedroom door, Sakura confirmed that the coast was clear and safe enough for her to break out her brotherpillow for a little bit of fun before she turned in for the evening. Reaching inside of her closet, buried under a heap of extra blankets and other less important pillows, Sakura grabbed her bodypillow and gave it a good squeeze. The princess nuzzled against the image of her brother in adoration after having to wait all day and keeping her lust restrained. Her cheeks rubbed against the numerous patches of dried semen dotting across the surface of the pillow. It had been a couple of days since she last washed it, but it looked like it could take a little bit more punishment before it needed another good cleaning.

Carrying the pillow with all the care in the world, Sakura returned to her sleeping mat and hastily disrobed. She had waited so long to just have this time after spending all day with Corrin. Her cock had already grown to it's full length in the time it took her to just carry the thing from her closet. Even so, she relished in the make-believe foreplay she conducted whenever she wanted to get it on with her brotherpillow.

Wrapping her legs around the pillow, Sakura passionately kissed all about the image of her brother's face while her hips subtley gyrated, Fantasizing about what the real thing could be like even with this imperfect replacement never failed to get her hot and ready. Her cock was already leaking a bit of pre cum, leaving a darkened spot against her brotherpillow's legs. As she continued to smooch at the upper area, Sakura dared to get a bit racier, letting her tongue sneak passed her lips to partake in the numerous deposits of dry cum she had marked all about it.

The taste of her bitter semen mixed with traces of whatever fragrant soaps she used to wash it. It was a unique taste that she almost looked forward to. Of course, it wasn't really something she would call yummy but she looked forward to it almost as much as actually fucking the pillow itself.

As she progressed with licking to her heart's content, her hips naturally began to move faster. Having had her fill of tongue-bathing her brotherpillow, Sakura was eager to move onto her favorite part of all.

Flipping the pillow to the other side, Sakura admired the view of her brother's tight butt imprinted on the pillow. Again, still not as good looking as the real thing, but her cock ached all the same when she laid eyes upon it.

The time for admiration was a short one, however. Sakura straddled her brotherpillow's hips and got to work on pleasing herself. Pressing her cock right up against some of the rougher parts of the fabric, where her cum shots were more concentrated, Sakura ground the sensitive underside of her sex with all the speed and force she imagined of how she imagined love making with her real life brother would be if she ever got the chance.

"Aah! B-Brother, your butt is so soft...!" Sakura whispered. She had wanted to try dirty talking, having heard that it helps to enhance the mood. She wasn't particularly good at it, and saying such things embarrassed her more than aroused, but being alone with no one to hear her made it a little fun to say.

The princess clenched her eyes shut, trying to picture in her mind how this moment would be like with Corrin in earnest. She imagined her stuffing her cock between his ass and having those tight muscles massage her length while she tried to whisper more dirty things.

"If you k-keep this up, Corrin, I'll... I'll..." She stuttered as her orgasm began to creep itself into her nerves. Her face was entirely a bright red, both from nearing her climax and unable to finish such an inappropriate sentence.

"I'm gonna... c... cu...!" She swallowed mid sentence. Her hands went from pinning the pillow down to her shaft. Sakura feverishly rubbed her cock in desperate need to blow her pent up load. Switching from simple grinding to her warm hands made her approach the end of her endurance, keeping her from finishing her dirty talk.

 _"Yeeeesss!!"_ She hissed just above a whisper as her cock erupted in a hot spray of cum all over the butt, back and head of her brotherpillow. The sticky mess of white had found its way across most of the length of the pillow, even going a bit over and falling onto the wooden floor just above her mat.

Breathy gasps were the only noise from her from then on as she came down from her orgasm. Looking down at the messy pillow, Sakura wiped her sweaty forehead as she flipped it back over to the front side. Her cock had expended it's munitions for the night, making it difficult to want to go another round so soon. Lying down next to the pillow, Sakura once again wrapped her arms and legs about its length, holding her nude body close to it possessively while she attempted to try and get some sleep for the night.

Her arms had pressed against the sticky backside of the pillow as she cozied up to it. Rather than true satisfaction, it was just another night of somewhat hollow pleasure. Masturbating was fine, but it was still difficult for her to keep her love from Corrin under wraps. One day, though. One day she would work up the courage to say something. Even if the couldn't be together, she needed to put it out in the open so that the stress of keeping it all inside could weigh less on her shoulders.

Speaking of keeping it inside, Sakura's eyes shot open as she felt another urge tickle at her. Now that she wasn't harboring a perpetual erection, she realized she had an immense need to pee. Sighing, Sakura untangled herself from her brotherpillow and rolled onto her side. Pushing the pillow down beneath the blankets, Sakura pressed her cock against the image of Corrin's face on the pillow.

The princess sighed as she relieved herself onto the absorbent pillow. The act had reminded her that she had been developing a different sort of kink due to having this bodypillow around. Maybe it was best if she kept her desires on hold for just a little while longer...


End file.
